Broken & Bleeding
by CrYiNgToThEMoOn
Summary: Summery:What will happen when a broken and bleeding Ulquiorra ends up on Grimmjow's door step will love bloom or will both there worlds crumble.Pairing:Ulquiorra X Grimmjow Rating: will go up.Warning:If ya don't like Yaoi or man X man love don't read.
1. Bleeding

**Broken**

By:CrYiNgToThEmOon

Rating: will go up

Pairing:Ulquiorra X Grimmjow

Summery:What will happen when a broken and bleeding Ulquiorra ends up on Grimmjow's door step will love bloom or will both there worlds crumble before there very eyes.

**Warning:**If you don't like yaoi or guy x guy please don't read.

* * *

Grimmjow yawned standing up from the kitchen table stuffing his empty bowl of milk and cereal into the sink.

Waking up this early in the morning sucked. looking at the clock 4:30. 'Damn' being a doctor this early in the morning sucked ass aswell.

Grabbing his car keys about to walk out the back door of his two story house Grimmjow heard a soft knock at the front door.

'Who in the hell could that be' throwing open the door Grimmjow's mouth dropped.

There in the doorway stood a pale white boy with ebony black hair struggling to stand.

His pure long white coat was stained red with blood. His friend that he hadn't seen in years.  
"Ul....Ulquiorra what happened to you?" the stunned doctor gasped.

Ulquiorra just stared not saying a word. "Um... Ulquiorra wha-" but before Grimmjow could finish what he was about to say the bloody Ulquiorra collapsed.

Before he could hit the floor he was caught him.

Sighing loudly Grimmjow carried the dead to the world Ulquiorra up the steps and into the bathroom.

When the bath tube was full of warm water Grimmjow carefully started to peel off Ulquiorra's cloths checking his wounds as he went.

Ulquiorra looked broken cuts littered his pale flesh every where. his back was the worst as softly as he could Grimmjow started clean the cuts.

Grimmjow growled low in throat after finishing the job of cleaning and bandaging the smaller man he noticed a big black and blue mark on the inside of his thigh.

Looking at it closer he noticed different sized indents around the abused flesh.

'A bite mark... Damn what the fuck happened to you Ulquiorra even though Grimmjow new what had happened he didn't want to believe it.

Rapping Ulquiorra in a soft fluffy towel and placed him in his bedroom after putting one of his t-shirts that was way to big for the Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow went down stairs to call work so they wouldn't be in for his last day.

Dialing the number he knew by heart he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a childish female voice questioned.

"Nel I won't be coming in today."

"Why?! It's the last day before your vacation and you take off!"

"Listen I have a problem that needs to be taken care of. Tell Szayel that I'm sick or what ever I don't give a damn." Grimmjow growled.

Hanging up the phone before letting Nel answer him or ask him anymore stupid questions Grimmjow walked over to the couch.

Dropping on to his black leather sofa it had been a rough morning he was going back to bed hopeful to get some more sleep.

* * *

Please read and review.


	2. Awakening

Broken & Bleeding

Thanks for the reviews form:

Ririn

Suiseiseki

ShuueiFan

Sorry it toke so long for this to be added I want to try to add chapters each week. The reason that it toke so long is there has been so many exams going on at school and we put on a new roof on our house by hand! I have man hands now. Sorry but thanks for waiting.

P.S. I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Awakening

Gasping sitting bolt upright in a soft bed Ulquiorra tried to calm his breathing down.'Where am I' still breathing heavily from the horrible dream he had been having. Sighing, sleep had never been good to Ulquiorra.

Knowing that he wasn't at home, at home he wouldn't have been able to sleep on a big or a s soft this bed was. Ulquiorra shifted trying to get the suffocating feeling on him to go away.

Even if he was in an over sized t-shirt the feeling wouldn't go away. Looking down at what parts of his body showed noticing that he was covered in bandages.

Neatly rapped they looked professional. Ulquiorra felt stiff and sore but that being normal he tried to ignore it. Dull green eyes scanned the room trying to find anything that would help him figure out who he was with and where he was.

The room was decorated in different shades of blue yet there was no pictures in the room. This confused Ulquiorra normally people had pictures of friend and family even he himself had pictures of his old friend.

Throwing the covers of his body he stood up maybe just a little to quickly as a sharp lance of pain shot through him. Gripping the side of the bed Ulquiorra started for the door that he thought lead to the hallway after finding it he starting making his way down them.

Smelling the nice rich aroma of food fill his nose. Going down the steps as softly as possible trying stop the pain that still shot through him with each movement.

Finally reaching the bottom Ulquiorra fallowed the smell of food into the kitchen coming face to face with the person that saved him. Grimmjow turned away from the pot of instant chicken ramen to see a wide eyed Ulquiorra starring at him in the doorway.

Chuckling to himself at the face Ulquiorra made, which wasn't often, it looked hilarious. "Sit down" Grimmjow motioned t the seat closest to Ulquiorra. Noticing the wince that Ulquiorra made when he sat down Grimmjow gave him some ramen and a pain pill with a glass of water.

Leaning up against the counter, Grimmjow watched the littler man stair at his food. "Thanks Grimmjow" Ulquiorra said softly.

Starting to eat he sat there, Grimmjow turned back to the stove to make his own food. When something furry rubbed up against his arm Grimmjow turned to lock eyes with sharp blue ones much like his own. Pantera swished his black tall back and forth as the cat starred.

Hopping onto the table he walked till he came to stop and sit right in front of knew Pantera never liked to be touched so he payed no mind to the cat.

When the cat still looked at him without blinking he tentatively reached a hand out to Pantera who rubbed his soft black fur onto the palm of his hand to his surprise.

Turning when he heard a loud purr Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh.

"Well looks like you made a new friend Ulquiorra".

When both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had finished eating Grimmjow asked Ulquiorra to come upstairs.

Sitting on the bed Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow walked into the bathroom that conjoined the two rooms together. Grimmjow grabbed his box of medical supplies.

"Ulquiorra"

"Yes"

"I need to clean and re-bandage your wounds".

Ulquiorra kept silent, sighing when he noticed him shiver and stayed dead still the whole time Grimmjow tried to finish quickly. After re-rapping and giving Ulquiorra a new set of clothes to wear they still had not spoken.

"Your good at this" Ulquiorra said looking at the bandages that were now new.

Starring at Ulquiorra closely Grimmjow noticed a small pink blush on his pale cheeks.

"Thanks I'd have to be I'm a doctor" Grimmjow answered with a bright smirk.

"Really?" the sceptical man said.

"You in school".

"Yes believe it or not I went to school and now I'm a doctor".

'Grimmjow was normally a violent and loud mouth but he didn't seem like that now' Ulquiorra thought looking at his friend.

"Ulquiorra" a serious voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Once Grimmjow was sure that he had gotten Ulquiorra's attention he frowned.

"Who did this to you?"

* * *

Read & Review


End file.
